


On this bitter earth

by vodka_tonic



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: 雖然是獨立的一個短篇，但計畫是讓它成為一整個長篇故事的其中一段（偏向結尾的位置）。希望能夠完成。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	On this bitter earth

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是獨立的一個短篇，但計畫是讓它成為一整個長篇故事的其中一段（偏向結尾的位置）。希望能夠完成。

(Lord, this bitter earth

Yes, can be so cold

Today you're young

Too soon, you're old.)

-

2020年，孟買。

他站在飯店對面的市集前，目不轉睛盯著開放式酒吧的那兩張空椅。薰香和香料的氣息縈繞著他並燻染他的西裝。尼爾稍微鬆開緊繫在脖子上的領帶，讓自己因興奮與緊張交雜而緊繃的喉頭舒適點。印度夏日午後的艷陽使他出了一身汗，連金棕色的頭髮都因而汗濕。然而他無暇去思考太多。他隨時都會出現，他想。他們的第一次見面，也是他們的第無數次見面。

他反覆記起他們最後一次會面時他對自己說的話。順行的他，與逆行後又順行的他站在倫敦那間夜景酒吧的陽台上。「你常像這樣穿過那扇迴轉門來見我嗎？」男人會這麼質問。

「喔，拜託，我需要這樣，你不明白逆行這麼多年有多無聊難受。」

他會用輕鬆寫意的口吻掩飾那實際上漫長得令人難熬的折磨。

「有多頻繁？」男人問。「別告訴我你很常這麼做。也別告訴我你跑去倫敦帝國大學幫自己通過物理學期末考。」

「怎麼了，難道說這個時候的你還不相信我的專業？」他問。

「不，我向來相信你。」

男人沈默地盯著他半晌，然後才答腔。

「那你會知道有多頻繁的。」他眨眼。

那是他們上一次對話，距今一年後。從編年史上他們正式在倫敦帝國大學自然科學院的圖書室相識那天要再往前計算三年。

「不管怎樣，這是最後一次了，從今以後你要自己一個人逆行去一年前的基輔歌劇院找我，然後在孟買跟我會面。你千萬不能再像這樣通過旋轉門。」

「因為對你來說這是我第一次從旋轉門出現？」

「不是，是因為我花了一年，昨天才終於清查完所有有可能掌握普莉雅的這座旋轉門的人。」男人嚴厲地說。

聽不出責怪的意思，但口吻冷漠而嚴厲。他想。但他不在意，內心反而因既視感而蠢蠢欲動。他發覺自己睽違多年，竟又一次在見證這個男人最初還是一座冰山的模樣。受過多年時間訓練的他，曾無數次親眼見過一灘水如何在艷陽照耀下慢慢凝結變回堅固的冰。而眼前的男人似乎還不知道多年以後，他們會有多少次一起出生入死。

每一次，當尼爾在逆向的時間裡穿過那扇順行的門，越來越年輕的男人似乎就比前一次更疏離他一點。其實就像其他所有傳統時間線裡的愛。他想。愛被時光給醞釀熟成，也被時光給逐漸弭平而消失無蹤。他已經在順向的時間裡經歷過他們之間的愛緩慢凝聚的過程，而現在正在逆向的時光中體驗它的消失。至少他可以真正怪罪給時間，而不用錯以為是任何人的錯。他想。不是因為自己的問題，單純是逆向的時間害的，男人本來就會越來越不愛他。就這點而言，還算幸運。

只可惜時間卻絲毫無法逆轉他這邊的愛，每一次見到越來越不愛他的他，他感受的愛卻越來越濃郁。或許愛也是守恆的。尼爾想。畢竟他也還記得多年後自己花了多少時間，愛他愛得近乎發狂，才終於說服男人放心愛他。

隔著街，他忽然看見那個男人出現在他的視野裡。他不禁瞇起眼睛，看著仍對時間、歲月與他們的愛都一無所知的那個男人東張西望的模樣。一週前他曾在基輔救過他一命，不過他不會知道那是他。所以這的確就是男人與他的第一次見面。他感覺到胸隱隱作痛。他走向他，在午後炫目的金黃色陽光裡，在大樓與大樓之間的陰影與光輝交錯裡，他一步步走向他。

他在他身旁坐下。

「我聽說你在找一個能帶你見到辛格的人。」向他多年以後的摯友與戀人這樣開口時，他甚至無法遏止自己的眼神迸發出熾熱。

男人轉頭看著他，從那對漆黑的瞳孔中看不出任何情感波動的跡象。

那一瞬間，他忽然感覺自己被巨浪般的情感給淹沒。

「兩位要喝什麼？」經過他們身邊的服務生問。

他為他點了健怡可樂。男人一臉狐疑地看著他。尼爾忍不住想笑，也想大哭一場。沒來由地，他想起多年後他在他的第三次時間任務結束後親吻他，而他也終於回吻他。他喝了酒，而出任務時從不喝酒的他的吻嚐起來有可樂的味道。

「你出任務時不喝酒。」他對他說。

「我比較喜歡蘇打水。」

「你才不喜歡。」他笑了出來。

所以，這對他而言就是一切的開始了。尼爾想。

他不知道這次任務的結局是如何。不過，從多年後男人送他進旋轉門時臉上的表情，他可以猜想到或許自己不會太好過。但老實說，他並不在乎。因為他知道自己正在迎來一切的開端，而那裡面有已經發生過的現實，現實是他唯一深信的東西，無論如何他都會張開雙手擁抱它。

畢竟，那同時也開啟了他們往後多年的友誼與愛。

未知的前方飄搖地令他感到畏懼，已經有許多年的時間，他不曾像這樣真正感受到對時光的恐懼。但他想，無論是不是天能的一份子，無論在順向或正向的時間裡，人人都是沿著時間遺落的線索在探索著朝未知亦步亦趨地前進。

他們倆都平凡至極。

是在漫長的時光裡找到彼此，這顆星球上的時間才被賦予了意義。

(But while a voice within me cries

I'm sure someone may answer my call

And this bitter earth

Ooh, may not, oh, be so bitter after all)

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊引文來自的歌詞，與Max Richter的這首歌（也是本文的BGM）曾混音作為電影《隔離島》的配樂。


End file.
